Why Him?
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: One-Shot. night after Dead and Gone  2 . i didnt know writing one shots was so HARD! please give it a chance, it's not my best work


A/N: Hey how's it going everyone. Sorry for being so distant, school's really been sucking all the free time out of me. So as you can see, this is not the KC and Drew fanfic that you usually see from me. I decided to hold off on them for a little while. I have run out of ideas COMPLETELY! If someone could message me some ideas thatd be great! Anyways, this will be a Drew/Adam fanfiction. ONE-SHOT! It'll take place after Dead and Gone, one day later. KC will be in this, but he will be straight, as will Drew be. Enjoy!

~Drew's POV~

"Adam! Please don't you DARE die on me! You can't die! You just can't!" I said, crying my eyes out as I watched blood pour from his chest.

"Drew…."

"What is it Adam?"

"I love you. I'll see you again one day." He said, relaxing his entire body, his eyes open as he died in my arms.

"No! No you are not dying! Don't you leave me! Adam?" I said, shaking him. "ADAM!"

"Drew, he's gone." Eli said behind me, crying as well.

"He can't be gone! He's my brother, he can't be gone." I said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, he is." He said, pulling me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Drew, wake up! Wake up man!" someone said, shaking me.

"Adam!" I said, waking up.

"Drew, here, drink this." KC said, handing me a glass of water.

I had called KC to stay over the night of prom. I didn't feel like sleeping by myself, especially tonight. Adam had just been shot in the shoulder tonight, and I had just talked my ex-girlfriend out of killing someone. I couldn't be alone, not tonight.

"Cold sweat. Come here" he said, wiping my face with a towel.

"Thank you KC, for staying tonight."

"Don't mention it man. I've never heard you sound that scared in my life. It's the least I could do man." he said, with a hand on my shoulder.

"KC….. this is all my fault. My little brother could've died and it's all my fault. How am I going to face him tomorrow?" I said, sighing

"I don't know man, but you're going to have to. I'm really sorry about tonight man. Must've killed you."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I just… I always let him down. I don't think he'll ever forgive me man."

"Well, you don't know that for sure. If he loves you he'd understand."

"I really don't think he should. I don't deserve it, not from anyone."

"Come on Drew, don't even say that. You know I love you, you're my best friend. And I'm positive Adam does too."

"Maybe… look, I'm going to sleep. Thanks again for staying man."

"No problem."

*Next day*

~Adam's POV~

Last night… oh last night. I think it's absolutely safe to say it was the worst night of my life. I, Adam J Torres, was shot. As I looked around my hospital room, all I could see were a plethora of flowers, a new radio mic from Dave, and a bunch of chocolate. It was about 2pm and I started to get lonely until I saw a hand show up and knock on my door. By the tan skin, I knew who it was.

"Knock knock." He said, walking in slowly, KC following him.

"Drew, hey" I said, happily. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Ow! Not so rough man, it still hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I'm glad to see you're ok, you had us worried sick little man."

"Well, I feel a lot better."

"Well, look on the bright side, girls like scars right?" KC said

"Well, yeah, I guess. Maybe that'll distract them from looking at my boobs." I said back to him. He sort of looked a bit upset when I said that. "Dude, it's ok really."

After a few moments of silence, I noticed Drew looked like he just watched a cat die.

"Umm, KC can you give me and Drew a minute please?"

"Sure."

As KC walked out, I turned to look at Drew, staring out the window. "What's wrong man? You look terrible."

"Adam… do you hate me?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Well now that you mention it!" I joked, but he didn't even crack a smile. "Dude, I was kidding. What's the matter?"

"You should."

"I should what? Hate you? Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

"All of this, it's my fault. I don't think anyone should love me, not right now, not ever." He said as his eyes started to water. I never liked watching my brother upset, and I've seen him cry only twice. Once when his biological mom died, and again after his break up with Alli. I think hearing him say that, saying I shouldn't love him, it really hurt my feelings and angered me.

"Drew, shut up." I snapped. He looked at me in shock. "Don't EVER say that again."

"Dude-"

"Drew, let me ask you something. Did you shoot me?" I asked. He said nothing, looking at the ground, tears falling from his eyes. "Did you shoot me Drew?" I repeated.

"I might as well have."

"Drew, answer the goddamn question. DID YOU SHOOT ME?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Right. Vince shot me. Vince put me in here, not you."

"He wanted ME Adam!"

"Well it's not your fault the guy has the crappiest aim in the WORLD!" I said, but instead of making Drew laugh, he started sobbing.

"Drew…"

"Adam I'm sorry! I'm so sorry man."

"Drew stop your blubbering, I'm ok. Why do you keep getting so upset?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

I froze. I never really knew how much Drew really cared about me. Me and him never really talked to each other in a long time, so I thought our relationship died down a lot. But to know that he still cared for me. I thought he was just guilty of getting in trouble.

"I got my brother SHOT! I thought you were going to DIE Adam, do you know what that would have done to me?"

"Do you really mean that Drew? You're not BSing me are you?"\

"Adam, I love you. Have I really been that bad? Bad enough for you to think I didn't care about you? Adam, I had nightmares! I barely slept last night!"

I couldn't say anything, I was in shock, but I was also overjoyed. My brother DID love me.

"Just…. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, Drew, of course I do. And um… I love you too man." I said, pulling him into a hug.


End file.
